Konna ni Chikaku de
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Aku mengetahuimu lebih baik dari siapa pun. Sedekat ini aku memerhatikanmu, jadi mengapa kita hanya berteman? "Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali ke hari pertama kita bertemu." / Karena mungkin ramalan Cana mutlak benarnya, Gray akhirnya percaya bahwa bertemu Erza adalah keberuntungan / Warn: AR, OOC, inside.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Sudah lama nggak ke fandom ini. Haih, saya rindu sekali sama Fairy Tail! *love***

**Saya lagi menggalau, dan kayaknya fic ini jadi ketularan kacau. Apalagi dari segi karakter dan **_**setting**_**. **_**Timeline**_**-nya pun membingungkan—sepertinya. ***_**headdesk**_*** be Aware of **_**clueless!Erza**_** and **_**emo!Gray**_**, 'kay? ;') **

_**Still, I will survive~ **_

_**Dozo, Minna Sama!**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Fairy Tail **_**belongs to**_** Hiro Mashima. **_**I don't own**_** Fairy Tail.**_** I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Just for fun. **_

**Setting: Alternate Reality**

**Warning: TWT, OOC, typos, OOT, cliché, etc. **

**Special backsound: Konna ni Chikaku de by Crystal Kay.**

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"Tidakkah kalian mengerti?" Erza Scarlet melayangkan jitakkan maut untuk kedua pemuda yang jarang sekali akur itu, " Jangan berkelahi terus-menerus!"

"_Hai'_, Erza," sahut keduanya patuh di sela sungutan masing-masing.

"Astaga…" Senyumnya gadis berambut merah itu samar tertangkap mata, "kapan kalian akan jadi dewasa?" tanyanya geli.

Natsu Dragneel diam-diam merutuki Erza. Tak ada yang menyalahkan sikap kekanak-kanakkannya—sikap yang identik dengan dirinya.

Lain halnya dengan Gray Fullbuster. Sejak mendengar pertanyaan terakhir gadis anggun yang selalu menarik perhatiannya, ekspresinya kosong—diiringi garis rahang yang mengeras dan bibir terkatup rapat. Lagi-lagi, di mata penyihir ahli senjata itu, ia hanya dianggap sebagai teman yang selalu cari ribut dengan teman satunya lagi; Natsu si Dragon Slayer api.

Ya, sudahlah. Bukankah ia sudah terbiasa?

Meski sesekali perasaan _tidak-dipandang-sebagai-seorang-pemuda-sederajat_ terkadang menyesakkannya, bukankah ia tetap harus mengesampingkannya?

Ah, Gray hanya merasa jenuh diperlakukan demikian oleh Erza.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** "GrayErza" Fairy Tail **_**fanfiction**_**,**

**.**

**Konna ni chikaku de**

_**(This Close)**_

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Kenangannya tersibak kembali. Memori di masa lampau tatkala Erza Scarlet pertama kali menjejaki Fairy Tail.

Pertemuan pertama mereka tak bisa dibilang baik. Diawali pertengkaran—atau tepatnya ia yang memulai, perkelahian, dan kekalahan untuknya.

Masih segar dalam ingatan, Cana meramalkan bahwa ia hari itu sangat beruntung. Cih. Beruntung darimana? Tak satu pun keberuntungan menghampirinya hari itu. Terjatuh ke dalam parit, dompetnya hilang, dan seorang gadis yang—menurut sosok bocahnya—mengacaukan hidupnya.

_Kau bilang keberuntungan akan menghampiriku, Cana? Sepertinya kemampuanmu dalam meramal perlu dirombak ulang atau malah diragukan_—sempat Gray membatin demikian.

Termasuk ketika dirinya dikalahkan Erza, lalu menjadi bahan olok-olok seisi guild Fairy Tail. Kemudian menemukan gadis kecil yang sangat pendiam itu menyepi di tepi laut, memandang senja, menangis sendirian.

Itulah yang menyebabkannya lemah terhadap airmata perempuan.

Sejak itu, ia bertekad untuk menemani sang gadis yang—bahkan tanpa ia sadari—berhasil mencuri selaksa atensinya. Agar tidak menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tameng apa pun, agar tidak sendiri, supaya tidak perlu membekukan airmata hingga menimbulkan mati rasa.

"Mengapa kau menangis sendirian?"

"Aku tidak menangis. Kau hanya berimajinasi."

Usai Erza mengelak bahwa ia menangis, meninggalkannya sendirian dengan kecewa yang mengempiskan harapan, hingga ia menyadari sesuatu.

Mungkin saja… ramalan Cana memang benar.

Bertemu dan mengenal gadis itu adalah keberuntungan paling mutlak dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Mereka beranjak dewasa bersama-sama.

Semua orang memujinya karena dia adalah gadis yang sangat kuat dan tegar. Kinerjanya sebagai penyihir patut diteladani. Dedikasi terlapisi afeksi pada guild Fairy Tail, sangat terorganisir pada dirinya sendiri, dan berhasil meraih penyihir pangkat kelas S. Di samping itu, dia sangat baik hati, meski terkadang sedikit hiperbolis.

Erza Scarlet tumbuh menjadi gadis idaman para pria. Waktu menyulapnya yang semula kepompong, menjadi kupu-kupu cantik yang siap terbang jauh. Dengan kepakan sayap lembut yang teramat rapuh—seperti hatinya, terkadang.

Gadis berambut merah lurus yang cantik—dan harus diakui ia bahkan seksi, sangat baik, suka memerintah, sedikit hiperbola, dan satu hal yang tak pernah berubah—selalu menyimpan masalahnya dan memendam kesedihannya seorang diri.

Gray tak luput dapat mengetahui hal tersebut.

Namun ia mengerti, semua orang menganggap Erza terlalu tinggi. Sangat melebih-lebihkannya. Mereka jadi sangat bergantung pada gadis yang penuh tanggung jawab itu. Tidak, bukan berarti ia meremehkan gadis tersebut…

Mungkin saja, seandainya situasi dan kondisi tak berjalan demikian, Erza Scarlet akan mendapatkan pribadi yang lain. Yang jauh lebih baik dan terbuka, di mana Erza sendiri tak akan kehilangan pandangan siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Terlepas dari yang lain menyadari hal ini atau tidak, Gray tetap seperti sedia kala—atau dia berusaha berpikir seperti itu.

Pernah suatu hari yang tidak bisa ia ingat pasti detail waktunya, ia sempat mencuri pandang melihat Erza bercermin cukup lama di salah satu cermin yang ada di guild. Lalu ada sekilas kilauan cahaya, armor besi yang biasa Erza kenakan terganti dengan baju gadis normal pada umumnya. Dan yang mengejutkan Gray, Erza tersenyum sederhana dan mencoba pose normal. Tapi tak lama, gadis itu tampak kecewa dan cahaya keemasan itu berkilau lagi kemudian lenyap. Dan sosok Titania yang gagal memuaskan diri sendiri itu dalam balutan baju zirah kembali terpampang di permukaan cermin.

Sampai pada tahap ini, Gray menyadari bahwa dia ingin melakukan sesuatu, kendati suatu hari nanti Erza akan mengetahuinya atau buruknya, membencinya dan tidak dapat menyadari maksudnya, itu bukan masalah.

Selama Erza bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan atas dirinya sendiri—segalanya, Gray bersedia melakukan apa saja.

**.**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Malam di musim panas kali itu tampak indah. Permadani pekat langit gelap terhampar bintang-gemintang yang berpijar bagai cahaya lilin-lilin kecil dan tampak rapuh di sekeliling sang purnama—rembulan telah menapaki singgasananya. Di kejauhan, terdengar suara debur ombak yang memecah di pantai ditingkahi pekik ricuh burung-burung camar.

Ia duduk dengan sebelah kaki kanan ditekuk dengan lutut dipeluk. Sepasang mata oniksnya bergulir lamat-lamat menikmati panorama malam di belakang markas guild Fairy Tail yang bertahta di kota Magnolia. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara kisruh nan ramai dari Fairy Tail, gaung deru ombak, gema kicau burung-burung, dan ringkik melengking jangkrik. Sepoi angin meniup lembut helai-helai rambut biru gelapnya, semilirnya membelai sekujur tubuh yang—seperti biasa—tidak memakai baju itu.

Tak lama, ia terhanyut dalam suasana damai yang melingkupinya. Ada banyak hal yang mencuat ke permukaan pikirannya, namun selalu ada sanggahan yang muncul dari benaknya. Ia sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Hal ini menyebabkan ekspresinya keruh, perhatiannya tak terfokus, dan kewaspadaannya berkurang. Sehingga ia terlambat menyadari suara langkah kaki yang menjejak cukup kencang mendekatinya.

Ada satu persona istimewa yang kerapkali membuatnya melewati malam-malam tanpa bisa tertidur nyenyak, mengusik atensinya, membuyarkan fokusnya, bercokol di benaknya, menarik minatnya, membangkitkan bermacam rasa yang menyelimuti hatinya…

Seseorang yang begitu dipedulikannya.

"Hei, pakai bajumu, Gray!"

Astaga… apakah saking seriusnya dia sampai-sampai suara cicit burung camar bermanifestasi menjadi suara tegas persona istimewanya—dan di atas itu semua menyerukan namanya berkali-kali?

Pemuda dengan lambang khas Fairy Tail terukir di dada itu menghela napas lelah. Berdelusi bukan kebiasaan sehat—padahal ia rasa ia tidak punya keanehan lebih aneh daripada refleks menelanjangi diri.

"Gray!" Satu kaki jenjang dibalut sepatu besi itu menyepak punggung tegap sang pemuda.

Kontan Gray Fullbuster mengaduh kesakitan. Lengan kokohnya terangkat untuk mengusap-usap punggungnya yang mungkin beberapa saat lagi akan muncul memar membiru. Dengan kesal ia menoleh pada seseorang yang menendangnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Mengajakku bertarung, heh?" tukas penyihir es satu itu kesal.

Menemukan sang pelaku yang menendangnya tengah berkacak pinggang, dan sialnya Gray tahu benar siapa orang itu—individu tersebut, ia hanya bisa memasang raut jengkel dan menggerung entah apa.

"Oh, kau sudah tertular ketidakpekaan Natsu?" tanya orang itu, "Aku layani kau untuk satu ronde pertarungan satu lawan satu, Gray."

Nah, dengar itu? Lagi-lagi dia disetarakan dengan kebodohan rivalnya si dragon slayer api. Gray tidak suka mendengarnya, bukan dalam konteks pertemanan atau persaingan, melainkan telah mencapai taraf emosinal pribadi.

Keskeptisan menginjeksi dirinya. Mungkin selamanya secara kontinuiti persona istimewanya akan memiliki persepsi hanya sebatas ini pada dirinya. Hanya sekedar persahabatan kompleks dan lekat dan erat dilatarbelakangi nuansa kekeluargaan khas penyihir guild Fairy Tail.

Tunggu… apakah itu berarti ia menaruh seulur asa bahwa gadis bersurai merah panjang itu akan menyiratkan atensi berlebih khusus padanya? Tidak juga, bukan seperti itu maksudnya. Entahlah, kali ini Gray sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan.

"Kau tidak perlu menendangku, Erza. Apa kau pikir tidak sakit ditendang olehmu?" gerutu Gray seraya membuang muka.

Erza Scarlet berdecak. "Aku memanggil-manggilmu daritadi. Tapi kau tidak dengar. Aku sudah sampai tepat di belakangmu dan menyuruhmu pakai baju, kau tetap diam. Jadi, tidak ada pilihan lain selain merangsangmu dengan sedikit kekerasan."

Yang diajak berbicara tengah mengumpat dalam hati. Waktunya terlalu tepat. Ia sedang memikirkan orang itu, dan yang dipikirkan malah muncul. Ini terlalu klise—layaknya alur cerita opera sabun yang digemari oleh penyihir-penyihir wanita Fairy Tail. Mungkin inilah salah satu bentuk modus kesialan.

Tak menuai respon dari Gray tak lantas menyurutkan niat Erza untuk berkonversasi dengan kawannya itu. Jadilah yang gadis penyuka kue keju stroberi ini lakukan berikutnya adalah mendudukkan diri di samping Gray.

"Kau bisa sakit flu kalau terus berada di tempat terbuka dengan angin malam sekencang ini tanpa memakai baju, Gray," Erza mengingatkan.

Nyaris Gray menyuarakan _'Apa pedulimu kalau aku sakit flu?'_ dengan ketus, tapi tentu ia enggan mengatakannya. Alih-alih merespon ketus, ia justru berkata, "Ayolah, Erza… seharusnya kau ingat bahwa aku adalah penyihir es, dan sudah sewajarnya aku anti-dingin."

Terdengar dengus pelan dari gadis yang hingga kini pun masih mengenakan baju zirah kebanggaannya itu. "Katakan itu kalau kau jatuh sakit karena flu," sindirnya.

Kerutam samar muncul di dahi yang tertoreh segores luka, alisnya mengernyit pertanda heran. Apakah maksud perkataan Erza adalah bahwa ia tidak tahan dingin… atau bagaimana?

Gray memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan. "Hanya orang bodoh yang kena flu."

"Ya. Bodoh karena malam-malam bertelanjang dada makanya jatuh sakit." Seringai kecil bermain di bibir sang gadis berpangkat penyihir kelas S itu.

Pemuda itu membelalakkan mata. "Justru aku sudah gila kalau pakai baju di malam musim panas paling panas di musim panas kali ini."

Mendengar perkataan berputar-putar Gray, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat melawan poros gravitasi. Ia mengangguk membenarkan perkataan kawannya itu. "Ah, ada benarnya juga."

Gray mencibir sesaat. Akhirnya Erza mengakui kebenaran perkataannya. Beberapa jenak kesunyian menyelinap di antara mereka.

"Jadi…" Gray angkat bicara lagi, "ada perlu apa denganku, Erza?"

Senyum mengembang sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Kau tidak ada di aula. Padahal Natsu merepotkan banyak orang karena ia ingin menantangmu.

"Gajeel jadi kesal, Levy berusaha menenangkannya—tapi Jet dan Droy malah cemburu, Lucy panik hendak memberitahumu jangan menanggapi tantangan konyol Natsu, Wendy mencemaskan nasibmu jika kau diketemukan Natsu, Juvia galau mencarimu untuk memperingatkanmu, Master beranggapan bahwa jika kau ingin menyendiri lebih baik biarkan saja, Cana meramalkan kau akan semakin labil tapi di satu sisi bersenang-senang, ketiga exceed mencarimu karena disuruh Natsu, sementara yang lainnya tidak peduli."

Gray melongo sesaat mendengar penuturan panjang lebar Erza. Ah, pantas saja frekuensi kerusuhan Fairy Tail lebih tidak normal dari padabiasanya. Berdecih, terilustasikan imaji kekacauan dan sosok menyebalkan rivalnya. "Gah. Natsu… cari masalah denganku dan mau berduel, hah?"

Erza mengangguk sekilas. "Kau akan menerima tantangan Natsu?"

Menyeringai, Gray menggeleng. "Tidak."

Terkejut dengan jawaban singkat Gray, Erza bertanya lagi, "Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang malas meladeninya," jawab Gray jujur, "aku sibuk," imbuhnya.

Erza mengedarkan pandangan. Tatapan tak mengerti dilayangkannya pada Gray yang menyelonjorkan kakinya lalu menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan yang menjejak kokoh di atas permukaan tanah. "Aku tidak melihat kau sedang melakukan sesuatu."

"Aku sedang… err… berpikir," ungkap Gray agak ragu. Difokuskan atensinya pada bulan purnama yang bersinar terang benderang bersanding dengan kilau bintang-gemintang berlatarkan langit malam.

Kali ini Erza—entah kenapa—_sweatdop_. "Si-sibuk berpikir? Oh, begitu…"

Hening merayapi lagi. Mereka sama-sama terbenam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Maaf untuk tendanganku tadi, Gray," sahut Erza kemudian.

Gray mengembuskan napas pendek. Senyum ringan terbit di wajahnya seraya ia menggeleng. "Salahku juga yang terlalu sibuk berpikir."

Jeda sejenak.

"Aku ke sini karena kupikir aku perlu menyampaikan satu pemikiranku padamu. Aku ingin tahu apakah perasaanku ini benar atau tidak menurut pendapatmu," cetus Erza, sorot matanya melunak dan senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya.

Pemuda dengan bandul kalung salib tergantung di lehernya itu tersedak napasnya sendiri pasca mendengar perkataan Erza. Oi, oi, tunggu dulu! Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan begini? Dan apa-apaan perkataan Erza barusan? Perasaan apa? Apanya yang benar atau tidak?

"A-apa maksudmu?" Gray memaki dalam hati karena ia bertanya agak terbata.

Erza tak menyadari perilaku aneh kawannya itu. "Kemarin, aku dan Lucy mendiskusikan sebuah artikel yang mengangkat trend topik terkini di majalah mingguan sihir."

"Hah?" Gray terbengong-bengong. Oh, ternyata bukan sesuatu yang menjurus pada deklarasi pernyataan atau semacamnya…

Gadis bersurai merah panjang itu menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Tentang kebiasaan buruk seseorang merupakan refleksi dari kepribadian mereka."

Gray bungkam menanti penuturan Erza berikutnya.

"Singkatnya, dianalogikan saja… seperti kebodohan Natsu yang main menantang seseorang untuk berduel dengannya, itu menandakan keberanian. Lucy yang berisik dan paling sering mengeluh, itu bisa berarti kepedulian. Wendy yang sering terpeleset, berarti tingkah yang bisa diinterpretasikan manis. Happy sering sinis walau ekspresinya inosen bisa berarti kepintaran. Gajeel yang tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti bernyanyi meski dicaci-maki, itu berarti ia sebenarnya memiliki musikalitas dan bangga akan hal tersebut. Macao dan Wakaba yang seringkali bertengkar, padahal justru mereka yang paling berteman akrab. Freed yang perfeksionis, kontradiksi dengan dengan keloyalannya pada Laxus dan Raijin Shyuu. Juvia yang selalu jadi aneh dan hampir gila setiap dekat denganmu, tanda dia menaruh perhatian lebih dan menyukaimu apa adanya. Cana yang pemabuk, ia mabuk untuk melarikan diri dari masalah yang seharusnya dihadapinya… dan masih banyak lagi."

Gray manggut-manggut menyetujui hal-hal sesuai rasio dan berdasarkan realita keseharian para anggota Fairy Tail. Entah mengapa, sedikit kekecewaan melanda tak dapat dicegah. Ini salahnya karena terlarut dalam prasangka absurd. Bukan perasaan istimewa khusus untuknya yang hendak Erza sampaikan padanya. Ia terlalu berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak perlu.

"Kurasa perasaanmu itu benar," tanggap Gray setelah ia melihat gelagat Erza yang mempersilakannya berbicara.

"Ah," Erza menggeleng tegas. "Bukan itu maksudku, tapi tentang kau."

Gray tampak kaget. Ia bertanya tanpa bersuara, menyorotkan ketidakmengertiannya tatkala mereka bertukar pandang.

"Kebiasaan buruk dan mengerikanmu—" _ah ya, refleks menelanjangi diri,_ "—kurasa merupakan refleksi dirimu. Yah, walau aku tahu kau mendapatkan kebiasaan itu karena latihan dengan gurumu yang mengajarkan kreasi sihir es, tapi pasti ada artinya juga."

Tumben Erza bisa berpikiran bahwa kebiasaan buruknya itu ternyata punya sisi positif. "Apa artinya?" Gray tahu Erza belum selesai bicara kali ini.

"Mungkin, itu menandakan bahwa kau mempunyai integritas murni yang tidak ditutup-tutupi," ungkap Erza, raut puas tercemin dari airmukanya dan senyum yang menyiratkan kebanggaan atas konklusi berdasarkan pemikirannya sendiri. "Kau memang sejujur itu dan aku juga berpikir bahwa kau memang demikian adanya."

Kali ini suara lain seakan berdengung sayup-sayup dibandingkan suara Erza yang mengucapkan perkataan mengenai dirinya dan terus terngiang-ngiang laksana pita rusak.

Gray mengakui dalam hati bahwa terbersit impresi pada Erza kian terealisasikan—bahkan nyaris secara eksplisit. Tidak hanya sebatas ini, bahkan lebih dari yang ia sendiri dapat sadari dan mengerti.

Ya, bagaimanapun tegasnya Erza dengan cara-cara ekstrimnya—contoh: menendang punggungnya untuk menyadarkannya, mengomeli setiap anggota Fairy Tail mengenai kebiasaan buruk masing-masing—kendati pada kenyataannya memang benar, pada akhirnya ia selalu menyesali dan meminta maaf.

Gray tahu itu—dan ia yakin bukan hanya dirinya yang mengetahui hal tersebut.

Erza sangat perhatian pada sekelilingnya. Meski hal terkecil sekalipun. Seperti tadi, menyuruhnya pakai baju karena tidak mau ia masuk angin atau jatuh sakit gara-gara flu. Menuturkan panjang lebar bahwa ia tengah menjadi buronan Natsu dan beberapa orang lainnya—masih terhitung ulah Natsu. Andaikata tadi ia menyanggupi tantangan dan mengobarkan perseteruan lagi dengan penyihir api anak asuh Igneel itu, ia yakin Erza akan berupaya menghentikannya.

Erza sangat ramah pada Wendy—karena gadis kecil yang juga dragon slayer itu begitu baik hati. Bisa berinteraksi kompak dengan Lucy walau turut andil menyiksa gadis pirang berisik itu—bahkan kedua gadis ini bertukar banyak hal aneh—girls talk—yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia membimbing Natsu dengan caranya sendiri. Ia memperlakukan exceed tak ubahnya seorang sahabat sederajat. Ia merawat dan menjaga Master Makarov layaknya orangtuanya sendiri. Ia sangat mengasihi dan menyayangi semua penyihir yang tergabung di Fairy Tail tak pandang bulu. Ia termasuk salah satu orang yang paling peduli pada harkat dan martabat Fairy Tail—walau semua penyihir berlaku demikian.

Namun, di sisi lain, Erza masih punya sisi persona yang disembunyikan—suatu emosi yang berusaha Gray gali dan cari tahu. Tidak, bukan berarti Gray ingin menguak privasi orang lain. Sebaliknya, ia mengetahui sisi lain Erza yang satu itu lebih dari siapa pun.

Ketakutan dan rasa tidak percaya diri.

Mendapat kesempatan langka bisa berdua saja dengan Erza membuat Gray berpikir ia hendak membicarakan tentang hal itu. Namun, ada rasa enggan dan khawatir atas respon yang akan ditujukan Erza kepadanya.

Gray mengerti Erza—bahkan lebih daripada yang gadis itu tahu.

Apakah kali ini ia juga harus memendam lagi ekspetasi yang tidak juga terungkapkan lewat bahasa verbal? Apakah kali ini ia lagi-lagi harus mencecap sesal karena tidak dapat melakukan apa pun untuk menyadarkan Erza atas potensi yang dimiliki gadis itu?

Apakah setidaknya Erza tidak menyadari bahwa ada satu atensi khusus yang selalu dialamatkan Gray kepadanya?

Dan di atas ini semua, integritas yang Erza cetuskan tersebut perlu diragukan kevalidannya. Gray tidak bisa jujur pada Erza, sama dengan ia membohongi diri sendiri.

"Jadi, apa pendapatmu, Gray?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Gray menundukkan kepala—sehingga mustahil untuk mencari tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. Terkekeh pelan meski di telinganya sendiri terdengar hambar.

"Pemikiranmu itu tidak sepenuhnya salah," jawab Gray—berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin, "entahlah, kurasa masih ada bagian dalam diriku yang masih tidak kumengerti."

Dari ekor matanya yang tertutupi helai rambut biru gelapnya, sepasang mata oniks itu mengerling pada gadis yang memfokuskan perhatian padanya dan sepintas terlihat kekecewaan menghias roman wajah Erza.

Hanya sekerjap mata, detik berikutnya senyum lumrah terpancang kembali di sudut bibirnya. "Benarkah? Apa kepribadianmu sekompleks itu?"

Untuk kali ini, adik seperguruan Lyon itu sedikit-banyak merasa _sweatdrop_. Ia melarikan salah satu tangannya untuk menyisiri helai-helai surai hitam kebiruannya. "Entahlah."

Tak lama eksistensi keheningan menghujam sepasang muda-mudi yang terduduk berlatarkan markas salah satu guild pengukir sejarah kerajaan Fiore.

Gray membiarkan ruang pandangnya menangkap pemandangan laut dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khasnya yang sarat akan garam. Kali ini ia luput mendapati Erza tengah memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Gray, kau baik-baik saja?"

Gray tersentak. "Hah?" adalah respon yang ia berikan pada Erza.

"Kurasa kau tidak fokus selama kita mengobrol. Kau sering melamun—tidak seperti biasanya," ujar Erza. Raut wajahnya tampak agak khawatir, "jangan-jangan kau benar-benar sakit."

Ada perasaan aneh kini mengganjal dan menyesakkan hati sang pemuda yang masih menatapi potret lukisan alam malam di pinggir pantai. Pandangannya perlahan menebal, memburam, dan sudut matanya basah.

Lantas Gray mengangkat kepalanya sembari menguap lebar-lebar dan mengusap-usap matanya yang berair dengan lengannya. "Tidak juga. Hanya kurang tidur, mungkin?" Ia beralasan.

Memang akhir-akhir ini Gray melewati malam-malam sepi tanpa bisa tertidur nyenyak. Tapi tidak dengan kemarin, ia sangat tahu bahwa tidurnya cukup proporsional. Ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang karena kelelahan habis mengerjakan misi personal kemarin lusa. Tepatnya, ia selalu mengerjakan misi sebanyak-banyaknya supaya ia kelelahan lalu dapat tertidur lelap. Jika tidak begitu, Gray tidak akan bisa tidur.

Jadi, kali ini sungguh hanya beralasan—berbohong.

Gray tahu Erza masih kelihatan tidak yakin dengan alasan yang ia lontarkan. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Kau bisa berbagi cerita padaku, Gray."

Salah satu murid kesayangan Ul itu mengerling pada Erza sekilas, sebelum kembali memenuhi ruang pandangnya dengan sepotret pemandangan natural alam malam. "Maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan barusan. Katakanlah apa pun yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku—jika itu bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih baik," tawar Erza. "Aku tidak memaksamu, atau mungkin kau ingin bercerita pada yang lain pun tak apa."

Sesak. Gadis di sampingnya bisa jadi terlalu baik hati di balik ketegasan dan kesan betapa kuatnya ia sebagai seorang penyihir kelas S.

Demi Zeref yang menggalau ketika bertemu Natsu … bagaimana bisa Gray bercerita tanpa filtrasi tentang seseorang yang kerapkali bertandang dalam benaknya pada orang yang diacukan tersebut? Lebih baik ia pendam dan menyimpan kisahnya rapat-rapat jangan sampai terlucut.

Namun ini permintaan Erza. Apa sebaiknya ia ungkapkan saja perasaannya serta impresi atau keluhan atau apa pun tentang gadis itu langsung pada orangnya? Jika ia benar akan membeberkan semuanya, kemungkinan besar ia tidak bisa bersikap normal lagi pada Erza apalagi tersenyum padanya—karena setelah semua yang terjadi ia tahu perasaan konkrit ini hanya dirinya yang punya, Erza memilikinya untuk orang lain.

Namun, kontinuiti menjalin ikatan persahabatan seraya bersikukuh melengkungkan seutas senyum palsu karena hal ini tidak akan membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik.

"Terima kasih," tanggap Gray. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas melawan poros gravitasi. "Mungkin lain kali, Erza." Dan ia kemudian bangkit seraya membersihkan celana panjang hitamnya—menimbulkan bunyi gemericing pelan rantai, membenamkan kedua tangan dalam saku celana dan melangkah menuju guild.

Erza tertegun sejenak. Kerutan samar menggurat di dahinya teriring sebelah alis terangkat, pertanda heran—karena tingkah Gray yang sungguh tidak seperti karakter biasanya. Gadis bersurai merah diurai itu bergegas menyusul langkah lamat-lamat rekan setimnya itu. Berjalan bersisian dengannya sembari memetakan atensi pada penyihir es kreasi itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Seram, tahu," tukas Gray dengan gaya diusahakan kasual—luput dari pengamatan Erza.

"Maaf," Erza menghela napas. Senyum melengkung di bibirnya, "aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

Erza tidak akan mengerti bagaimana kata-kata sederhananya menikam tajam ulu hati objek yang dikhawatirkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Gray mengerling sekilas gadis yang berjalan di sisinya. Dia memutuskan untuk melesat masuk ke guild. Lebih baik cari ribut lagi dengan Natsu dan melampiaskan semua kekesalannya. Pemikiran ini menyenangkannya. Dia terkekeh.

Tidak perlu sampai depan pintu, suara teriakan mantra membuat Gray bergegas memasang kuda-kuda bertarung sempurna.

"ITU DIA, PANTSU YAROU! _KARYUU NO TEKKEN_!"

"AYO KITA SELESAIKAN INI, BAKA NATSU! ICE MAKE: LANCE!"

Erza merasakan urat di dahinya bersilang, alisnya yang terangkat tinggi berkedut, pertanda emosinya memuncak. "GRAY, KAU BILANG TIDAK MAU MELADENI NATSU!"

Untuk kali ini, Gray berharap Erza tidak lagi mengkhawatirkannya. Sakit pun tidak apa-apa, kendati Erza akan melibas habis dirinya dan Natsu serta mengomeli tingkah kekanak-kanakkan mereka. Pedih hati tidak muncul hanya dari sedikit perih, tapi sungguh tidak apa-apa untuknya daripada Erza harus mendengar buncah integritas yang terpendam sedalam relung hati.

Sekali lagi, peristiwa tadi pagi—rutinitas hampir setiap waktu, terepetisi. Semua terhenti oleh kepalan tinju sakti yang mengancam nyawa dan mengecamkan siksa derita milik Erza. Seisi guild yang sudah menghambur keluar untuk menonton pergulatan Gray versus Natsu yang diinterupsi Erza, menyumbang sorakan dan tawa.

Menerima pasrah kepalanya dijitak Erza, Gray merutuki Natsu dan tingkah impulsif. Naif, ia berteguh hati tidak menyesali opsi yang telah dipilihnya—mengelak dari Erza. Emosinya yang sebelumnya labil menjadi agak stabil sesudah melampiaskan gejolaknya sedikit pada Natsu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Gray?"

Gray mendelik kasar. "Kau bertanya begitu pada kepala benjolku yang bertemu tangan besimu itu? Tidak, Erza. Sakit, tahu!" protesnya seraya mengusap-usap kepala.

"Bukan. Aku tanya kau."

Keseriusan dalam nada suarannya, pandangan tajam lurus yang menatap langsung ke mata—dan Gray hampir yakin dapat menyibak isi pikiran dan hatinya, Gray meneguk saliva dalam-dalam. "Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku selemah itu?" sindirnya.

Erza hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebagai respon, tepat ketika Makarov menyuruh bocah-bocah berandalan kesayangannya untuk masuk ke dalam guild. Dengan patuh para peri menuruti instruksi pemimpin mereka.

Gray tidak memedulikan Juvia yang menerjangnya dengan terkaman pelukan dan berondong pertanyaan. Ia memandang bentang langit malam tiada limitasi—seperti warna matanya, kendati sudut-sudut matanya mematut sosok persona yang selalu menghantui setiap malam-malamnya. Pada langit yang merefleksi spektrum warna-warni bumi ketika tiada cahaya matahari, ia melirih.

"Kau bilang apa, Gray-_sama_?"

"Bukan … bukan apa-apa."

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam guild! Aku akan minta Wendy mengobati luka Gray-_sama_ dulu."

"Hn."

Jarak sedekat ini, Gray memerhatikan Erza. Jauh pun, atensinya termagnet pada Erza. Bukan berarti ia tidak memedulikan yang lain. Hanya saja pada Erza, terdapat jurang diferensiasi yang Gray sendiri tidak tahu tepinya.

Andai Gray mengerti bahwa atensinya adalah pendar afeksi untuk Erza.

Pada hari-hari berikutnya setelah hari ini, Gray Fullbuster tidak akan bisa melupakan satu momentum yang mendatangkan perubahan besar dalam setapak hidupnya.

Ketika dia mengungkapkan integritas tiada bertepi yang bahkan tidak Erza ketahui, dan cercahan afeksi untuk Erza.

.

#~**~#

.

"_Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali ke hari pertama kita bertemu."_

.

_This, this close I'm watching you__  
Why, why are we only friends?__  
No matter how, no matter how strong my feelings are__  
They don't reach you. You don't understand__  
I'm so in love with you_

_**.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Jadi, ini fic dibikin pada tiga waktu berbeda. Maka, gaya bahasanya berubah tiga kali. Ah saya absurd sekali. Saya tahu ini OOC mampus, bener-bener gaje dan oh-so-unlike-Fairy-Tail-thay-I-love-adore-and-admire very much. Karena itu saya mohon maaf untuk Yosei (fans Fairy Tail) sekalian atas kesalahan yang saya lakukan ini. Efek galaunya dari fandom lain di bawa ke fandom sebenderang Fairy Tail ya begini hasilnya. *headbangs*/balik sana mantengin FT dua belas jam sehari lagi/**

**Ah iya, saya masukkan translasi lagu special backsound. Mudah-mudahan nggak menyinggung rules songfic. Orz**

**Modus, ya, akangnya dibikin patah hati. OHOHOHO datanglah ke pelukanku, Graaaay! *peluk Gray penuh sukacita*#dibekuin#**

**Saya sudah menyisipkan probabilitas akan adanya sekuel. *point out ending fic* Jika memungkinkan maka akan saya buat, jika tidak … okay just let it go, Gray … MINE. #kedip*digebuk missal* **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
